When White Rose's Bleed
by Sarone
Summary: She came into his life without warning. Was it possible to love someone more than the one you professed your heart too? Rated R for possible future purposes.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Any of this story that is part of the book or movie belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson. The song lyrics mentioned is by Jodie Grant or Gnant (found it both ways, but feel like it is Grant). The name of the song is "My Little Dancer." So far characters Madison, Jenkins, and Marcy belong to me. This is for entertainment purposes only, no infringement is intended.**

**Personal Note: I put this together in a hurry so don't laugh too hard at my grammar. This story sprang from my love of "Lord of the Rings" and a very bored day. Hopefully, you can just relax and enjoy my story.**

**When White Rose's Bleed**

**Hitchman High School Auditorium**

"Our next performer," Mrs. Jenkins replied with pride as she pointed to the darkened stage, "is Madison Romaine. She will be singing a song by singer Jodie Grant called _My Little Dancer_. This song can be found on Jodie's CD **_Treasure Quest_**." The lights came on a bright white color. Then the lights softened into a soft blue glow, and the stage hands blew a light blue smoke onto the stage to give it an eerie effect. As the music began to play, Madison slowly walked from the shadows and began her song:

"_**I seek a distant hideaway, ever since you went away. Your life was tragically misunderstood. No one ever knew the good in you. **_

_**My little dancer, I know you well. The stage is where you loved to dwell. But the life you had to lead would not permit the dream you wanted, so you left it alone."**_

Madison slowly walked across the stage swaying her arms gracefully in the air to express the lyrics of the song. Her white satin dress flowed around her. She looked like an angel. Looking past her beauty there was a deep sadness in her black eyes as she sung softly to the crowd before her. Against her pale skin, her eyes seemed to be a darkness that had no end. Taking a silent, but deep breath she began the second verse that would never reach her lips. Her stomach begin to twist into tight knots that made a wave of sickness impale her throat. Trying to shake the feeling, she smiled sweetly and tried again. Opening her mouth to sing, the feeling grew more intense. She placed her hand delicately on her stomach and began to walk toward the exit of the stage. She'd rather leave the stage than get sick in front of all these people. When she went to exit off the stage a sudden wave of dizziness hit her hard. She staggered while her vision became a harsh blur. As if in slow motion she fell to her knees.

_What's wrong with me_, she thought as she tried to get up.

As she stood up, it felt like weights was being placed on her shoulders forcing her back down to her knees. Looking out at the audience for help, everything began to spin like a roulette wheel. She could hear her friend Marcy calling out to her from the front row. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she reopened them things would return to normal, but before she could open her eyes, a tightness grabbed her chest. Her mouth darted open to scream for help, but the air around her was being denied. Panic rose in her chest.

_I can't breathe_; she tried to cry at the audience, who just sat there dumbfounded. _What's going on_, she looked around frantically clawing at her throat.

Marcy was the only one who rushed to Madison's aid. Everyone else apparently thought it was part of the talent show performance. Finally Marcy reached Madison, she looked maniacally around at the audience and began screaming, "**_What's wrong with you people! Somebody call 911!" _**

Madison let out a ragged gasp. Marcy glanced down at her friend in panic. Madison could feel Marcy's warm tears hit her face as her eyes began to roll back into her head. Everything turned dark. Her lips felt cold and puffy. Her nose throbbed with an achy, stuffy sensation as she tried desperately to breathe through it. Her skin felt like it was being pricked over and over by tiny cold needles. A chilling numbness claimed her hands and feet. Then a pain that no one could ever describe tore through her chest, as her lungs tried urgently to receive whatever air she could pull through her now dried mouth.

_Am I going to die? _She thought as the evading darkness finally claimed her.

"_Please hold on Maddy...please...you can't leave me_..._Maddy?_...**_Maddy?!?_**" Marcy cried as Madison's body went limp and cold. Marcy cradled her friend in her arms and began to shake violently.

"Marcy?" Mrs. Jenkins replied softly as she placed her hand gently on Marcy's back.

"**_Dont' touch me! Madison needs help now_!**" Marcy wailed loudly at the elderly woman. "**_Stop staring at me! Go get help now_!" **Marcy cried at the bewildered audience.

"Marcy, sweetheart, Madison is not out here. She must have gone to the bathroom after she fell," Mrs. Jenkins replied with concern, as she looked kindly down at the poor girl.

"**_Are you blind_!**" Marcy shrieked. "**_Madison is righ_**..." Marcy paused when she realized Madison's body was gone. "But she...she fell...she was..." Marcy tried to reason out her confusion. After a few moments, she looked up at Mrs. Jenkins with confusion obviously in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all she could manage to say as she got up and walked off the stage.

Marcy went to the bathrooms to search for her, but Madison was not there. She decided to wait till after the show to go back stage to see if she was there. When she asked the other performers back stage, they all replied the same. No one had seen her since her performance. Mrs. Jenkins suggested that Marcy go home and get some rest, and call Madison in the morning.

"But where did she go?" Marcy asked the elderly woman with apparent distraught in her voice.

"Maybe she went home. She did look rather pale while she was performing," Mrs. Jenkins replied gently caressing Marcy's face. "Marcy, go home, get some rest, and call her in the morning. Okay, sweetie," she replied motherly as she grabbed her coat to leave.

"Okay," Marcy finally agreed and went home.

**On A Dark Plane In Between Time and Space**

_Where am I? _Madison thought as she rubbed her throbbing head.

Madison could not tell where she was. All she could see was darkness all around her, but strangely enough she could still see her self.

_Wherever I am, it sure is cold_, she shivered rubbing her arms.

Taking a few steps forward, she could feel some type of liquid beneath her feet. It was warm and thick. Squatting down she placed her fingertips in the liquid. Bringing her fingertips up to her nose, she tried to decide by the smell what it was. It kind of had a metallic smell to it. The smell sickened her.

"Madison," a voice beckoned her.

The voice seem to come somewhere from in front of her. It was clear with an unsettling tone that made Madison a fear deep within her rise. The feeling became so intense, she was afraid to breathe as if this voice fed of it. She could feel the malice intent it teased her with when it beckoned her. Madison stood up and tensed her muscles so tight they began to ache for release.

"_Aww_ has my _precious _forgotten how to speak to her _master_?" The voice chided her.

"Come my Madison; speak for I have been waiting a long time for you," the voice continued with a menacing tone.

A long pause of silence passed. Madison just stood there too afraid to speak. The air seem to grow angry at her silence. As if alive, the air around her began to grow thick, giving her lungs a sense of a smothering sensation. Reaching out its ghostly fingers it tried to suffocate her by strangling her. For some reason, she did not want to give whatever it was the satisfaction of her gasping for air.

_What's wrong with me. I'm not brave_, she thought cowardly to herself while she tried to muster a sound.

"**_Speak_!**" The voice boomed with no warning.

Madison screamed in surprise and fell to her knees into the liquid beneath her. Raising her arms over her head, tears began to flow freely from her dark eyes.

After a moment, she could smell sulfur, and something else that was so disgustingly intense. The smell reminded her of something that had rotted. Removing her arms from her head she could see what was around her now. She was in a rocky terrain surrounded by mountains that seem to be on fire. Looking down, she saw what she was kneeling in. It was a black ooze that seems to flow through this terrain like a river. The atmosphere was no longer cold, but extremely hot. The air was so thick she had trouble breathing again.

"Madison," the voice mockingly called to her again, but this time it came from behind her.

Slowly turning around, Madison faced the voice. Madison did not truly know fear, not until her eyes found the source of the voice. Before her, above a horrific tower was a huge eye consumed by fire peering down at her. It seemed to dance with an evil glee. She somehow could feel its laughter before she heard it with her ears.

"There's my _precious_," the voice chuckled as Madison covered her face. Falling to her knees she cowered as close as she could to the ground beneath her.

"**_Leave me alone!_**" Madison cried over and over. The voice's laughter grew louder and louder drowning out her pitiful pleas.

Finally the laughter subsided and the darkness returned. Madison rose to her feet to run, not caring if she ran into anything. Before she could move her feet to run, the air around her was denied once more, and the gooey floor beneath her disappeared. The voice returned with an evil sweetness, "Hope you like my gift."

Madison passed out, and began to fall with no one to catch her.


	2. Rivendell

_Little Background Information._

_(The one ring of Sauron had finally been found in the Shire. A hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins found the ring on one of his many travels. When he had decided to leave the shire he left the ring to Frodo Baggin's, his nephew. Long story short, the ring chose Frodo to be its bearer. Frodo's journey with the ring led him, and his friends to Rivendell, where a council meeting is to be held to decide the ring's fate.)_

**Rivendell**

_Oh, will he give it a rest; _Aragorn thought to himself as Boromir tried once more to get the council to give the ring to Gondor.

Finally fed up with the steward's son, Aragorn spoke with much irritation, "_The ring will obey no other master. It answers to Sauron and Sauron alone!_"

_Oh, the audacity of this ranger_, Boromir thought as anger seethed from his piercing eyes.

Before Boromir could retaliate Lord Elrond raised his hand to silence them. His sensitive elfish ears had picked up a disturbance in the air.

"What is it my lord?" The wizard Gandalf the Grey asked as he pulled the ring bearer, Frodo, closer to him.

"I...," Lord Elrond began when he was cut off by a terrified scream.

**Rivendell: Lord Elrond's Garden**

_A few moments earlier..._

Madison hit the ground with a heavy thud. Reaching her arms out beside her, she felt the ground around her. It was soft, and warm. Taking a deep breath, she could smell a sweet, intoxicating fragrance's. Regaining her courage she opened her eyes. No longer was she surrounded by darkness, but an amazingly beautiful flower garden. Remembering the voice's last words, she chuckled softly, "Nice gift."

"_Are you sure about that?_" A gruff voice tore through the serenity of this beautiful place.

Madison's eyes darted wildly trying to find the source of the voice.

"_I think I want to hear you scream!_" The voice snarled from behind her. Turning around quickly, she spotted a grotesque creature. It had a slimy, greenish black skin with medal piercing protruding from its bony body. Madison let out a loud shriek as she spun around and took off running.

Aragorn, and Boromir raced toward the scream while Legolas, the Elvin prince of Mirkwood, took position with the others to protect the ring and its bearer.

A few guards of Rivendell joined Aragorn and Boromir.

"What was that?" Boromir asked one of the Elvin guards as they entered the garden.

Quickly looking around the garden, the Elvin spotted the goblin rummaging through the garden. "Impossible," he whispered as he swiftly reached for his bow.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked following the elf's gaze.

Stringing his bow and taking aim, he whispered, "Goblin."

"A goblin got passed the gates of Rivendell?" Aragorn asked in disbelief as he grabbed his sword from his belt.

"I can not get a clear shot," the elf replied with agitation. "Aragorn, you go that way..." the elf began, before quickly turning around and placing his arrow at the throat of a wide- eyed mortal girl.

The girl fell to her knees, crying for mercy.

"Please, don't kill me. I am so lost, and this thing is after me....please," Madison begged.

Just then they heard a screech. One of the Elvin guards had killed the goblin.

"Lower your weapon," a female's voice commanded the elf that held his arrow firmly at Madison's cowering body. It was the princess Arwen. She was the daughter of Lord Elrond.

"My Lady, I'm sorry she startled me," the elf apologized lowering his weapon quickly.

Arwen knelt down in front of Madison. Reaching out carefully she tried to gently to touch the frightened girl. Out of instinct, Madison cowered away in fear hugging her knees.

"Easy my sweet child, we mean you no harm," Arwen spoke softly to her. Her voice was like a song, a beautiful song that no words could ever describe it.

"Where am I?" Madison whimpered as she looked around recognizing nothing familiar.

"You are in Rivendell," a man spoke softly. He was tall and rugged looking, but his eyes were gentle. He slowly knelt down beside the woman. "My name is Aragorn and this is Arwen," he spoke pointing to himself, then to the woman. "May I ask your name?" He asked kindly.

"Mad...is..."she began, but her breath became short. Madison began to gasp for air.

_Not again_, her mind cried.

Aragorn reached out swiftly to catch her as she crumpled to the ground. She could hear the woman holler in desperation for someone to come quickly. The last image Madison saw before she passed out once again was the man touching her face gently before picking her up.


	3. Desperation

Lord Elrond stood worriedly over Madison as he tried to heal her. None of his methods seem to help her. She just laid there like the dead, pale and cold. Her breath was shallow, and he could barely feel her heart beat. Frodo had come with Gandalf and Arwen into the room. For some reason, he felt like he needed to be near her. Lord Elrond finally admitted defeat after several hours of trying to heal her. His body had grown weary, and he was out of ideas. Rubbing his face wearily, he slumped down on the bed beside her. As soon as he made contact with the bed, Madison's eyes shot open, but she was not yet awake.

"**_NOO!!!_**" she squealed loudly.

Lord Elrond jumped back startled by her sudden outburst. Her eyes rolled back shut, and she began to fight an invisible force. Aragorn moved quickly to her bed side and tried to restrain her while Elrond tried to wake her. Madison's eyes shot open again, and she sat straight up, putting herself face to face with Aragorn.

"Easy," Lord Elrond tried to calm her by rubbing her back as she peered wildly at Aragorn. Lord Elrond looked to Aragorn and nodded his head for him to release her.

The moment Aragorn released her, she shot straight out of the bed. Finding the exit with her eyes, she made a mad dash for it. Aragorn was the only one who reached her in time. Reaching out he grabbed her arm. Turning around without hesitation, Madison slung out her hand catching him hard across the jaw. Surprised, he let go and stumbled backwards. Gandalf and Arwen reached for her, but she was able to make it out the door and close it before they could.

Holding the door closed she looked around frantically trying to find away to keep them from opening it. She spotted a gold pole. Quickly, she took it and wedge it in the door handles. She could see the door rattle, but the way she had the pole they couldn't open it.

"M'lady are you okay?" Boromir asked approaching her. He had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

"Umm," Madison began. _Click, click_! The door rattled behind her. Moving her, Boromir moved to inspect the door. "What's going on?" he asked her while trying to remove the pole.

"**_Stop her!" _**she heard Aragorn cry. His voice did not come from behind the door. She looked down the hall and saw him running towards her.

_How did he? _her mind questioned amusingly as she watched him run swiftly down the hall.

When Boromir heard Aragorn he reached out to grab her, but she was two steps ahead of him. Whirling past him, she took off down the hall she hoped had an exit. When it showed no promise she tried another hall. Frantically running down every hall she came to, she prayed for an exit. The last hall she ran down now came to a dead end. The dead end was a balcony peering over a raging waterfall.

"_No_," Madison whispered in distress.

"M'lady...please...stop," Aragorn pleaded in between breaths as he finally caught up with her.

_Where am I? What's going on? Who are these people? Why are they dressed like this? I want to go home_, Madison's mind reeled as she looked for a way out.

When she noticed Aragorn walking towards her, she moved closer to the rail. "**_STAY BACK!_**" she screamed at him.

"M'lady I mean you no harm," Aragorn replied sincerely as he slowly approached.

"_I said stay back_," she cried softly with much angst in her eyes. When he did not comply, she hoisted herself onto the rail.

"_Okay, I'll stop_. Please don't do this," Aragorn stopped abruptly and held his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to go home," she cried. Slowly standing up, she leaned backwards. She fell effortlessly off the balcony, as Aragorn lunged to catch her, but it was too late.

Aragorn stared in horror as she disappeared into the waterfall.

Madison hit the water like a ton of bricks. She felt like she had been broken into several pieces. The pain was unimaginable.

As the water filled her lungs, she prayed that this world was a dream, and she would wake up at home safe in her bed. If this was not a dream, she just wanted to see her friend Marcy one last time.

_Oh, please let this be a dream_.

The icy river filled her lungs. Her body naturally tried to refuse the entry of the intruder, but she was so tired the struggle did not last long. Once again she fell into darkness.

Marcy had been sleeping for about two hours when she heard Madison scream for her. She could also hear water running and the smell of pines filled her nostrils. Opening her eyes Marcy saw she was laying on the shore of some river.

_Okay_, was all that came to her mind.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a body floating in the water. Getting up, she approached the river. Horror filled her throat upon recognition of the body. _Madison?_ She questioned her eyes. Marcy went to rescue her. "_Wait, I can't swim_," she cried looking around for an answer. Down the river bank, she spotted some men searching the water for something. "_**HEY**!_" Marcy hollered waving her arms wildly to get their attention. Boromir was the first to spot Marcy.

"Aragorn," he called out pointing towards Marcy.

When they reached Marcy, Aragorn spotted Madison. He dove into the water, while Legolas, and Boromir secured a rope around a tree to pull them back to safety. Aragorn was able to reach Madison and bring her back to the shore.

"We need to get her back to Lord Elrond,"Aragorn sputtered when he could not find her pulse.

**Several Hours Later...**

Madison regained her consciousness once again. _Okay, need to stop with the blackouts_, she thought to herself as she winced in pain. "I guess I'm not going home," she muttered to herself. Madison sat up and scanned the room. It sort of resemble the one she was in earlier. Shivering, she realized she was alone, and in her undergarments no less. Looking around she found a dress to put on. She slowly crept to the door and quietly opened it. No one was in the halls. Stepping into the halls, she heard faint voices of laughter. Moving closer to the voices, she noticed one in particular. "Okay, okay...let's see...oh, this one is my friend's favorite. It's kind of sad, but it's pretty."

_Marcy! _Madison thought excitedly as she quietly entered the room.

It was a big banquet hall. The people seem to be celebrating something. No one seemed to notice Madison standing in the shadows. Marcy began the first verse of the song "My Little Dancer". Madison listened with contentment.

_Too bad I never got to the second verse_, she thought sadly. An idea sparked in Madison's mind. _Well if Marcy trust them_, she thought coming out the shadows. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the second verse. Before Marcy could start, Madison's angelic voice rang out over the majestic hall of Rivendell.

"**_Twelve years have come and gone. You cleared a path and carried on. But looking back, how simple it seemed. You were a child and you had a dream. _**

_**My little dancer, I know you well. The stage is where you longed to dwell. But the life you had to lead would not permit the dream you wanted, so you left it alone, you left it alone."**_

Everyone turned around, surprised to see her standing strong. Marcy's eyes lit up with glee as she charged toward Madison. The two girls embraced with gleeful giggles.

"I was worried," Marcy cried as she held her friend's face between her hands.

"I was terrified," Madison replied crying fresh tears.

"There is no need," Lord Elrond replied in assurance as he approached the two girls.

The rest of the night was like a fairytale. Unusual friends were made, beautiful music was played, indescribable food was served, and prince charming's all around swept them away on the dance floor.

After Madison escaped the never-ending energy of the hobbits, she walked the halls admiring the art work of the elves. She decided to go down the hall with the balcony she jumped off of to see the view. Going to the rail, she peered over it.

_This place is..._she began to think when a strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her gently away from the rail.

"Please, not again," a gentle voice pleaded with her. It was the man that called himself Aragorn.

Madison's cheeks flushed under his unyielding gaze. "I wasn't," she whispered. His eyes seem to bare into her. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

He released her arm.

"This place is beautiful," she replied softly returning to the rail.

"Yes, it is," he agreed walking over to the rail.

They stood there in silence as they took in the undeniably beautiful scenery before them.

Aragorn finally peered over at her. The moon's beams that shone down at the balcony gave her a soft blue glow. She was a simple beauty. Her hair fell in long black locks, and her skin was so smooth and pale. Her eyes were like a dark abyss.

Feeling his gaze on her, she trembled. Gathering up enough courage, she looked up at him. She expected him to break his gaze from hers, but he didn't. His eyes seemed to lock and intertwine with hers.

Finding her voice she managed to speak, "I better go to bed."

Aragorn finally looked down. After a few seconds, he looked back up and replied with a soft smile, "Goodnight, M'lady." Madison smiled back and walked back to her room. Marcy was outside their room talking to a man.

"M'lady," he politely nodded his head when he realized she was near.

"Madison this is Boromir," Marcy introduced blushingly.

"Hi, I think we met," Madison replied jokingly about earlier. Boromir chuckled and turned to Marcy and replied,

"It was a pleasure to accompany you tonight." Looking back toward Madison he bowed and gentlemanly replied, "Goodnight."

**The Next Day... **

Madison woke up to four sets of eyes peering at her eagerly. "Ahh!" she exclaimed falling off the bed.

"Oh, miss I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare ya," the chubby hobbit replied rushing to her side.

Two of the hobbits scittered out of the room when Gandalf entered the room to see what the commotion was.

"It's all right Gandalf," the one left on the bed replied. Gandalf smiled warmly and helped her up. He reminded her of her grandfather somehow.

_Must be the gray hair_, she thought with a smile.

"I'm Sam by the way," the chubby hobbit replied. "And I'm Frodo," the one on the bed added.

Madison smiled at them both. Gandalf held out his arm like a gentlemen and replied, "Lord Elrond, wishes you to join us." Madison took his arm and followed him.

Marcy was already there arguing with Boromir and Aragorn. "So your saying women are weak. You Prince Valiant are a...let's see how I can put this delicate to your insensitive feelings," Marcy growled at Aragorn.

Aragorn just threw his hands up at her.

"Well, exactly how I left the four of you," Gandalf laughed as he looked over at Lord Elrond, who was sitting in amazement of the language this woman was using.

"_Marcy!_" Madison exclaimed rushing to her friend's side to silence her.

"He started it," she replied like a child pointing at Aragorn.

Aragorn just shook his head.

"This trip is too dangerous for women," Aragorn firmly stated.

"What trip?" Madison asked.

Marcy gave her the short handed version, ring bad...long journey over unimaginable terrain...bad guys with kill on the mind...and the ring need to be destroyed in a specific volcano.

When Marcy mentioned the volcano, memories of her, she guessed were dreams came back to her. She remembered the flaming eye. For some reason, she did not remember it, until this moment. Madison kind of zoned out. Gandalf looked to Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond got up from his seat and approached her.

"Madison," he called to her.

Coming back to reality she replied, "Yeah, I'm going to have to side with them. I don't want to go."

"_Maddy!_" Marcy whined.

"_Look if I go, he will find me!_" she replied upset. She had said it without thinking. All of them exchanged a look of confusion.

"Who will find you?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.

"I...errr...I don't know," Madison replied with fresh tears crawling down her face.

She couldn't take them staring at her no more so she took off. Marcy went to chase after, but Aragorn beat her to it.

"Madison...wait...," Aragorn replied catching her arm as she entered the garden.

"Please, I just want to be alone," Madison cried softly looking down at the ground.

"Madison," Aragorn called to her gently. Taking his hand he titled her chin up so she would look at him. "Who were you talking about?" he asked with concern obvious in his eyes.

"I don't know who he is or what he is. All I could see...," she began to shake violently remembering the horrid terrain.

"Easy," Aragorn soothed pulling her to him. For the first time since she had been in this world she felt safe.

Aragorn wanted to ease her fear. He felt drawn to her. Feelings that he should not have stir deep with in him when he was near her. He had felt it strong the night before. _That's not important right now, what is important is what happen to her_, he reminded himself. When she had quit trembling, he led her over to a place where they could sit.

Madison finally gave in and told him everything.

"We must tell the others," Aragorn told her. Madison agreed.

"Interesting," Gandalf replied scratching his beard.

"Maybe it is best they go with us," Boromir replied.

"I don't know," Aragorn said looking around not liking where this was going.

"If we leave her, who will protect her. He would not have revealed himself to her without an ulterior motive," Gandalf faintly replied as his gaze fell upon her and Marcy in the garden.


	4. Memories with no explanation

"_Marcy_...I don't want to go. I have a really bad feeling," Madison whined softly holding back the tears that threatened to flow.

"Come on, _Maddy_. Everything will be fine. It'll be like an adventure you read in a novel, and think about the scenery will see. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Marcy persuaded. _Wait a minute_, Marcy thought as a little light dinged in her mind "You believe in fate right?"

"Yeah, but what does fate have to do with this?" Madison asked in frustration at her friend's unending persistence.

"Just hear me out," Marcy began holding her hands up, as if to force her thought on Madison. "Why would fate send us here, and give us this chance if we could not handle it? Huh?" Marcy smiled pleasingly at her crafty question. _Answer me that_, she thought smartly.

As if reading her mind, Madison pouted softly, "Your question wasn't that crafty, and it still doesn't convince me."

"_Maddy_!" Marcy whined throwing her hands down by her side. They made a loud slapping noise, as they connected with her thighs.

"Umm, ladies," Boromir started as him, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Elrond approached the girls.

"Yes," Marcy exclaimed tartly at him. This made Boromir shift uncomfortably, and forget his purpose of catching their attention.

Stepping bravely into Marcy's line of heated vision Gandalf decided to begin. "After much discussion, we feel that in order to keep you safe," his gaze fell woefully on Madison, "you should travel with us."

"But...," Madison began, but she was cut off by Marcy's victory whoop. Looking frantically around she searched for support from Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir shifted his gaze, and Aragorn held his head down.

Gandalf walked slowly to Madison, as her tears began to now flow freely. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, he made a her promise, "We will protect you, he will never harm you. I promise."

Madison moved his hand from her shoulder and walked slowly away.

Aragorn felt a painful sorrow deep within him when he looked up to see her crying. He felt moved to follow her, but Gandalf held up his hand for him to stay.

**In the garden...**

Madison fell to her knees. It seemed the more she tried to stop herself from crying, the more upset she became. She did not really understand the source of her fear, but somehow she knew if she went with them on this journey something beyond horrible was going to happen. Something she knew she could not stop once it was set into motion. Feeling this fear, she pulled her knees tightly to her chest, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Madison?" a tiny voice broke through her distraught thoughts.

Looking up, she noticed it was one of the hobbit's.

"Frodo?" she sniffled rubbing her swollen eyes.

"Yes," he smiled nodding his head. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I was passing by and I heard you crying. It...umm...well it...worried me," he replied bowing his head in embarrassment at his concern. There was a long awkward silence between them. Shifting around nervously he spotted a white rose that had fallen of its bush. Picking it up, he looked at it with a curious gaze.

Seeing the white rose made her even more upset.

"I'm sorry did I?" Frodo began to ask as he noticed her bury her face in her hands.

After a few moments, she looked up and cried softly, "Have you ever seen a white rose bleed?..." She paused without breathe. Staring into a void, her eyes became glassy.

Finally catching her breathe, she reached for the rose. She held it close so she could inhale the sweet intoxicating aroma it flaunted. Looking around at Frodo she parted her lips in a painful explanation, "My mom and dad died when I was young."

Frodo bowed his head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He knew what it was like to loose one's parents.

"I wanted to decorate their coffins with every beautiful flower I could find," her voice quivered and her body shook in remembrance. "When I went to the flower shop...I spotted this beautiful bouquet of white roses in a clear crystal vase. They were so pure, but when I reached out to touch them...something happened. As I extended my hand, they fell from my reach. It seem to happen in slow motion. The crystal vase shattered as they hit the ground. The roses scattered across the stone floor." Madison now stood. She peered around the garden as if she was in a trance. Looking over her shoulder she began to talk, "I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone had heard the commotion. Satisfied no one heard me, I knelt down...," Madison knelt back down on one knee, "and I picked up one single white rose," reaching down she picked up the rose and ran her fingers across the petals. Her eyes filled with tears and confusion as the memory came flooding back to her. Taking a deep breath she parted her lips once more to explain, "when I touched the petals, they turned from a pure white to a crimson red. I don't know exactly what it means, but...I don't...maybe...just maybe..." She looked up at Frodo and for the longest she just stared at him with a woeful look.

"Madison?" Frodo questioned worriedly.

Bowing her head at the sound of his voice, she let the rose fall to the ground. The rose fell from her hand as if in slow motion. Not missing an inch of her hand it rolled slowly from her palm, down her fingers, and around her fingertips before it departed from her fragile hand. She watched the rose fall to the ground, landing with a soft bounce.

"Nothing," she replied wiping her eyes. Rising to her feet, she gave Frodo a smile that could fool no one and excused herself.

Frodo slumped to the ground.

"Frodo?" a male voice beckoned him.

Looking up Frodo smiled a weak smile. "Strider," he spoke pleasingly.

Aragorn nodded with smile, but his smile vanished quickly.

Frodo noticed that Aragorn seem to want to ask him something. He watched the ranger's body shift uncomfortably from one position to another. Frodo couldn't help but laugh a small hobbit laugh as the ranger would go to speak with no sound leaving his lips.

The moment Frodo's laughter broke the silence, Aragorn threw his hands up in defeat with a chuckle of his own.

"Well, I was never good at beating around the bush," he stated placing his hands on his hips and bowing his head. After a few moments, he raised his head and spoke almost in a whisper as if he was afraid the sound of his words would betray where his thoughts dwelled. "Have you seen Madison?"

"She just left," Frodo replied pointing in the direction she had left.

"Thank you," Aragorn replied guiltily as retreated in the same direction.

Frodo bowed his head and shook it with only these words leaving his lips, "Oh, Strider."

Aragorn looked everywhere he could think of, but he could not find her. It was like she had disappeared. _Probably for the best_, he thought disappointedly as he looked around once more hoping to see her. Looking up he spotted Arwen approaching him with a smile that once melted his heart. Now her smile no longer melted him but caged him. Bowing his head in guilt, he pushed these thoughts from his mind and spoke softly to convince himself, "Yeah...for the best."


	5. Breathe, Commit, and Break

Most everyone slept peacefully that night with the exception of Madison. She decided to go for a walk so she wouldn't wake up Marcy, who slept like a bear. Slowly she crept out of her warm bed. She cringed the moment her feet made contact with the icy, cold floor. Quickly, she scurried across the floor in search of the foot apparel Arwen had brought her. Slipping them on one by one, Madison looked over at Marcy's slumbering figure to make sure she had not woke her. A cool breeze blew through the balcony into their room. Rubbing her arms to warm them, she looked around for her robe. Wrapping it around her tightly, she quietly slipped out of the room.

Madison's walk turned into a very long walk that landed her in the garden she had become so fond of. As she leisurely strolled through the flowers, she heard voices. One belonged to a man, and the other belong to a woman. Glancing around a stone pillar used for decoration, she saw Arwen. Moving a little closer, she hoped to see who the man was, but the shadows would not allow her. Madison couldn't make out what Arwen was saying, but somehow she knew Arwen was professing her soul…her heart to someone she cared deeply for. She watched Arwen pass the mystery man a pendant of some sort. The pendant sparkled in the moon light as Arwen spoke without pause…without breath…It was like she afraid if she didn't say what she wanted to say in one breath, the second would steal the moment from her.

Madison knew she shouldn't be ease dropping on this moment, but it was so romantic…so enchanting. It was like a scene from a fairytale had found some way to breath itself to life, except it was better.

The scenery was breathtaking where they stood on the embankment of a silent pool of water.

Flowers of all kinds surrounded them. They glistened in the moonlight, while others swayed to a silent beat that could only be heard by those who were in love.

The wildlife even gathered for this moment. The deer watched in awe as the squirrels cuddled with the rabbits. Not to be left out, an odd array of birds perched on a limb nearby to serenade the lovers with their beautiful voices.

This moment was unbelievable. Slowly gathering herself, Madison decided to leave. She had intruded enough.

_Oh, will I ever find someone to share a moment like this with_, she thought as she walked away. A girlish giggled welled inside as her thoughts dwelled on this matter. Finally, approaching the halls of Elrond she decided to sit for awhile. Raising her head to the stars, she looked for a star to wish upon.

_Actually, I'm going to need more than one star, or a really big one to a carry my wishes_, she thought humorously to herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she never noticed she was not alone.

_What to wish for_, she continued to think silently. _Well there is the evil eye, but what about…_

"Nah, he wouldn't notice me in a million years," she whispered to herself. _Not like I've given Aragorn a hint or anything to notice,_ she thought a little sadly.

"Who wouldn't notice you?" a masculine voice intruded upon her thoughts.

Madison shot to her feet startled by the voice. Before she could address the intruder, her balance made a split decision to meet gravity head on with a crashing impression.

Aragorn moved quickly to disrupt this meeting. Holding her tightly against him, he helped her regain her balance.

"Easy," he whispered with concern in his voice.

"Thank you," she replied with embarrassment obvious in her cheeks. "You know not only is it rude to startle someone, but it is also rude to intrude upon someone's private thoughts," Madison replied softly. She tried her best to not think about his arms around her waist. Once she gave up on that, her body tingled with a funny feeling. The feeling made her warm all over. All she could think about now _was his arms_, and how if given the opportunity…_Snap out of it, notthe time to daydream, _she scolded herself. She bowed her head because she was afraid that her eyes would betray what she feeling as he held her.

Aragorn said nothing. He just held her. His heart ached when he was around her. Feelings that should not be there…were. He tried to put these feelings aside, but some unseen force would not allow it. Taking a deep breath, he raised one arm so his hand could take the chance to caress her face. Her skin was so soft, and cool to his warm touch. She smelled sweet and inviting.

She shivered at his touch. Closing her eyes, she prayed she would not faint.

Resting a gentle finger beneath her chin, he tilted her chin up towards him. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed her eyes were closed. He watched her intake air through her rosy lips in anticipation of his bold moves. For his moves were bold, he should not be here…with her…or like this. He could not tear his eyes from her lips, how he yearned to touch them. Taking his thumb, he gently glided it over her lips, but it wasn't enough.

_Arwen_, his mind echoed. Guilt filled him, but when Madison's eyes finally opened the guilt disappeared. All that remain was his wanting of her to be closer to him. She looked at him with lover's eyes. He felt weak, but strong at the same time. He was tired of fighting his feelings.

Madison moved her body closer to him, so every inch of her would be touching him.

This taunted and teased Aragorn. He was running out of will power. He had to leave her now, or there would be no turning back. Trying his best to leave, his body refused his command. He was now at her mercy.

Madison saw the want in his eyes, but for some reason he remained still. Gathering courage from an unknown place inside her, she moved her face closer to his, and gently pressed her lips to his. They were warm, and surprisingly soft.

Aragorn felt like his knees would give on him any second the moment her lips touched his. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She obediently parted her lips so he could feel the warmth she provided. This kiss, however, was short, but both were left breathless. Aragorn never let go of her as they now gazed quietly at one another.

As he held her, Madison brought her hand to his chest for balance. As her hand fell gently against his chest,she felt a hard object that prickled her finger. She looked down to see what her hand had found. It was a pendant.

_Pendant, this looks like the same pendant Arw…, _she quickly looked up to Aragorn's face for some type of answer, but there was none.

"Madison," Aragorn began, but he found no words.

Pulling away from him, she retreated down the halls to her room. _He was the one in the garden, the one with Arwen, the one she…oh. I'm such an idiot_, she thought to herself as tears welled up behind her eyes. _If they are in love, why did he kiss me back, why? Was it out of pity, or was it some kind of joke, or did he not know what to do when I…oh…I'm such an idiot, _she continued to rant in her mind as she entered her room. "How can I ever face him now," she whimpered as she collapsed in front of the door to their room.

"Maddy? Are you okay?" Marcy replied groggily from the bed.

"Yeah," _No, _"Go back to sleep," she mumbled as she tried to stifle the sound of her heart breaking from embarrassment and heartache.


	6. No choice

**Next Day . . . **

"Maddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Marcy exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down on their bed.

"_Marcy!_" Madison grumbled from the sea of covers she had buried herself in. Finally peeking over the covers she noticed it was not yet light outside. "Umm, Marcy. Go back to bed!"

"If you don't get up, I'm gonna drag your toes first!" Marcy mocked angrily as she tugged on the covers. With a silent giggle she ran her cold hands under the covers Madison was buried under.

"_Marcy!_" Madison shrieked when she felt Marcy's cold intruding fingers. "Okay! Okay! You win. I'm up," she wined in defeat. Sitting up, Madison glared at Marcy. "I thought we were leaving at dawn," she yawned as she stretched.

"Well, according to the pointy ears it is dawn," Marcy exclaimed as she lunged off the bed to finish dressing. "These my dear are yours, courtesy of Miss Arwen," she replied in a horrible accent.

Madison just rolled her eyes at her pitiful friends attempt, but she winced at the sound of Arwen's name.

"When you get done primping, meet us out in front," Marcy la la'd as she danced her way out of the room.

Looking at the clothes she was provided, she took a long and loud breath. _Come on slugger, cheer up_, she thought grimly to herself. Once she was dressed , she walked over to the dressing mirror. _Not too bad_, she smiled slightly impressed with herself. She wore a light, feathery, long sleeve shirt that was surprisingly warm. The material for the pants was indescribable. It was like soft leather that felt like silk... "Aaahhh!" Madison hollered when she spotted Arwen's reflection.

"My apologies. I did not mean too startle you," Arwen replied cooly as she approached Madison.

"That's okay. I jusss...t...ummm...I didn't see you is all until," Madison stammered trying to catch her racing heart. She couldn't decide if her heart was racing from being startled, or because of what happen last night. _Cool it_, she tried to soothe herself. _It's not like she was there or anything_. Looking back at the mirror, Madison began fidgeting with her hair. "Ummm, Arwen you wouldn't have anything I could use for her hair...I mean my hair," Madison fumbled.

"Here,"Arwen replied. Madison noticed she wouldn't meet her gaze as she handed her a barrette.

"Thanks. Is ummm....everything okay?" Madison asked wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Stay away from him," Arwen commanded softly now glaring at Madison.

Madison wanted to hide or cower, but she found herself asking the most dumbest thing she could ask at this moment, "Away from who?"

"We are meant for one another. This is our time...our story. You don't belong," Arwen continued to speak softly, but all the melody that once graced her voice was gone. Her voice was now like cold steel, slicing Madison to her inner core. Arwen opened her mouth to speak again, but she was cut off by another voice.

"Madison," Elrond beckoned to her, but his eyes rested on his daughter, Arwen, who was now crying as she stared at Madison. "There waiting for you. Go."

At the sound of his words, Madison bowed and left.

"Father," Arwen cried in desperation when Madison had left, and they were alone. When her father's gaze was unyielding, she crumpled to the floor and cowered like a child.

Last night she had decided to follow Aragorn after he bidded her goodnight in the garden. She saw him with her. She saw him hold her. She saw them kiss. Then it happened. Her father's gift took over her sight.

Arwen closed her eyes as she remembered the horrific future that was to come.

"Arwen," Elrond called gently. He had seen the vision she had seen. He knew the source of her pain, but it was nothing they could do. It was no way... "You can not stop this. Once the fellowship enters the dark place where the ancient beast slumbers, no one can save them...no one can protect them. He will love her, she will love him, and from their love chaos will be born. Not even Gandalf will see this coming," Elrond spoke gently as knelt down and embraced his daughter.

"Why? Madison...why?" Arwen cried violently.

Elrond placed his chin gently on top of Arwen's head and whispered, "Because she will have no choice."


End file.
